dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (New Earth)
Early Life Batman is the alter-ego of Bruce Wayne, a billionaire industrialist and philanthropist who was driven to fight crime after his parents, the physician Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, were murdered before his eyes at the age of eight by Joe Chill. The killer was later arrested after fleeing the scene Infinite Crisis #6. Fortunately, medical doctor and social worker Leslie Thompkins was there to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate by uncle Philip Wayne and wise and loyal butler Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce only had a few friends during his childhood. __TOC__ Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, and disguise. At age 15, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne acquired more "practical" skills. While abroad, Wayne learned 127 major styles of combat, from Aikido to Yaw-Yan to ninjitsu. Frenchman Henri Ducard made him an apprentice in manhunting. The ninja Kirigi schooled Wayne in stealth and the ways of the shadow warrior. African Bushmen taught hunting techniques, while Nepalese monks revealed healing arts''Batman: The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Knight'', 2nd edition, 2005, DK Publishing, ISBN 0-756-61121-0. He even learned ventriloquism from practioners of the art. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable opponent. When he was 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but he learned it would be impossible to fight crime and evil within the legal system. Enter -- The Bat! After returning to Gotham City in his early twenties, Wayne made several harrowing and near-fatal forays into the world of crime-fighting before donning his now familiar costume that was in part inspired by another tragic accident of his life that would have a profound impact on who he would become — at the age of eight, he fell down a cavern, located beneath Wayne Manor (later to become the Batcave), that was swarming with bats, nocturnal creatures, wherein he was forever haunted by the event despite the timely arrival of his father. After a particularly near-fatal brush with the criminals of Gotham (his last encounter before donning the cape and cowl) he sat in his father's study questioning his mission and seeking direction. A bat crashed through the window, and he took it as a sign that he should take on the appearance of a bat to strike fear into the criminal element, whom he thought to be "a superstitious, cowardly lot." The Dark Knight is an imposing figure of darkness that prowls on criminals fulfilling his own strong sense of justice. Whenever Bruce Wayne dons his bat suit, he is transformed into the dark vigilante, the nightmare of Gotham's villains. The Dark Knight is a brilliant tactician and peerless martial-artist, possessed with a stoic personality. Batman has an obsessive, humorless personality hed rather be alone than with his colleagues. He generally does not kill, but will use lethal force to defend himself or others if necessary. In keeping with the "dark" nature of bats, Batman usually operates primarily at night. Batman was considered an urban legend and not believed by the citizens of Gotham City to actually exist; however, Batman was recently "outed" in the War Games incident, when his live image was broadcast over the news as he made a brief daytime appearance in front of a violence-overtaken high school in Gotham. Whenever he is needed, the Gotham City police activate a "Bat-Signal" (a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens) that shines into the night sky. Who is "The Real Man"? The Bruce Wayne/playboy aspect of his character is a facade, while the masked and particularly dark, grim vigilante is marked as the "true" man. Usually, Batman is further separated from Bruce Wayne by the raspy and stony bass voice he usually assumes while costumed. Another identity Batman has used in the past is Matches Malone. Matches Malone was a small time thug who acted as Batman's snitch. When Matches was killed, Batman assumed his identity. As the Matches Malone identity, he was able to access areas of the criminal arena neither Bruce Wayne nor Batman could enter. Secret Identity Wayne guards his secret identity well, as only a handful of individuals know of his superhero alter-ego, including Superman, Wonder Woman (Diana), The Flash (Wally West), Green Lanterns John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, and Alan Scott, Plastic Man (Patrick "Eel" O'Brien), Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry), Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Nightwing (Dick Grayson), Jason Todd, (aka Robin II, aka The Red Hood), Robin (Tim Drake), Oracle (Barbara Gordon), Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz), and his butler Alfred. The kindly Doctor Leslie Thompkins also is aware of Bruce's secret identity. Several villains have discovered his true identity over the years, most notably eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul, Hugo Strange, the Riddler, Catwoman (Selina Kyle), Scarecrow, and Bane. Of late, the villain Hush has attempted to take revenge on both sides of the Batman/Bruce Wayne persona, and he is noted throughout his run as a villain who has personal ties to Bruce Wayne and/or Batman; Hush is later revealed to be Thomas Elliot, a childhood friend of Bruce Wayne. Fortunately, most of Batman's enemies have dismissed the notion of Bruce Wayne as Batman because of Wayne's apparent dim-wittedness and self-absorption while the ones who do know prefer to keep the information to themselves for their own reasons. The Joker has had opportunities to learn himself, but he has always refused them, since it would personally rob the mystique of his enemy. left|thumb|Batman Personality & Relationships Batman is a normal human being who does not possess any superhuman abilities. Being only human, Batman doesn't have any unusual personal physical strengths or weaknesses, like Superman's weakness to kryptonite, but has character flaws that can be exploited by enemies. As a young child, Bruce tended to be solitary and withdrawn, a condition only exacerbated by the murder of his parents. This lead to his current state as a loner who would prefer to be on his own rather than rely on others. His difficulty in trusting others is a constant issue for him to overcome, and perhaps his only weakness. His longest and closest relationship is with Alfred, who represents a father figure, confessor and advisor. Alfred and he have clashed in the past, but share a deep and unbreakable bond. Next to Alfred, his closest relationships are with his partners, the Robins and the Batgirls. Although they have not always been harmonious, due to his nature as an often harsh, strict and emotionally withdrawn mentor, it is clear that he views the Robins as his sons, although he views Jason Todd as the son he failed. James Gordon remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by Batman's secretive nature. Still, Gordon remains arguably Batman's best friend. His relationship with other metahumans has been complex. While he does work with them, he also cannot fully trust them. This paranoia (warranted or not) has led to his keeping files on how to defeat allies and friends in case they ever cross the line. This stems from events revealed in the Identity Crisis storyline where his memory was erased by other members of the Justice League to cover up their roles in the punishement of Doctor Light (Arthur Light), who had raped Ralph Dibny's (Elongated Man's) wife. In the past, this information has been used against him and his allies, first by Ra's Al Ghul, and then later by the OMAC project. Batman has occasionally been arrogant, treating many of his allies with various degrees of disrespect. He often imposes his exacting standards on others as he does himself. He also sometimes overestimates his own abilities, allowing foes to take advantage of that. For all that, almost everyone in the metahuman community akcnowledges that there are few people you'd rather have on your side, and no one you'd less want coming after you. Simply put, many believe him to be the best. Recent Events During the event known as Infinite Crisis, Batman nearly broke his most sacred law. When it appeared that Alexander Luthor may have killed longtime ally Dick Grayson, Batman knocked down Luthor and then took a gun, prepared to take Alexander Luthor's life. Fortunately, Dick was still alive, and Batman avoided making what would have been the worst decision of his life. Infinite Crisis #7 Regardless, the incident shook Batman's reserve, and he realized that he had crossed the line. It was time to re-evaluate his identity and retrace the steps that forged him into the man he is today. To this end, he departed Gotham City on a quest to "kill the bat". Along with Robin and Nightwing, he traveled to the Middle East where he re-honed his martial prowess under the tutelage of a desert cult known as the Cult of the Ten-Eyed Men. 52 - Week Thirty Batman returned to Gotham City with a stronger sense of self, and a clear optimistic view of the future. This optimism was challenged however when he found himself united with Damian - his alleged son with villainess Talia al Ghul. Batman attempted to become a father figure to Damian, but quickly realized that the young boy's mind was already diseased by a violent upbringing. Their time together was short, and Damian eventually returned to his mother. Allies on the cover of Detective Comics 823]] *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Justice League of America *Justice Society of America | Powers = He has no known superhuman powers, but he does have an extreme, almost superhuman "Force of Will". Superman and many others consider Batman "the most dangerous man on Earth "JLA #3 . | Abilities = Peak physical Condition: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biopathic feedback treatments, The Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceed that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever competed. His strength, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. Martial Arts Master: He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. Was trained and became proficient with all small arms and basic vehicles operations. He became 2st and 3nd degree black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Aikido by the time he was 17. At age 18, he left US to further study martial arts under specialized masters. He studied commando style operations with small mercenary units. Proficient black belt of various master degrees in Savate (kickboxing) and Kung-Fu. He has mastered combat training, and blind fighting. Batman has been highly trained, and become proficient in, all of the world's most lethal martial arts. While abroad he also mastered ninjitsu, muay thai and melee weaponry having mastered kobudo. He has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the heavyweight champion of the world, in the art of boxing. Also, Superman has him listed as a Class 12 fighter. Karate Kid is listed as a Class 15 fighter. Batman thinks he's much better than Karate Kid and have even fought him to a stand-still. Weapons Master: His weapons specialties include swords, nunchuks, daggers, sai, bo staffs, shuriken (but has shaped it into a bat), kali sticks and many others. Proficient at knife throwing, escrima, & melee weapons mastery. Has learned expanded melee weapon techniques. Though he prefers unarmed combat. Genius-Level Intellect: Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds Batman: The Ultimate Guide to the Dark Knight, 2nd edition, 2005, DK Publishing, ISBN 0-756-61121-0 on the planet and possesses a photographic memory DC Universe Roleplaying Game, West End Games, ISBN 1-930-75312-8. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than "out-fighting" them. He gained degrees in advanced biology, advanced physics, advanced chemistry, forensics, computer science,technology and engineering by the time he was 21. Polymath: By the time he was 18: Gained degrees in criminal science, forensics, computer science, chemistry and engineering by the time he was 16. He has mastered body control, disguise, diverse environmental training, security systems, and illusion/sleight of hand. By the time he was 24: He has learned forensic, medical sciences, expanded computer and engineering sciences, expanded disguise and weapon/device sciences, expand device pool, improve vehicle designs, use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery. He has studied biology, technology, mathematics, physics; mythology, geography, history. He trained and became proficient with all small arms and basic vehicles operations. Proficient at combat driving, gymnastics and acrobatics. Advanced New Development in forensic and medical sciences, expanded computer and engineering sciences. He, along with Lex Luthor, Mister Terrific and others are considered the most intelligent humans on the planet. citation required The Batman is one of the few people capable of stopping Superman, he has done it numerous times by using his wits to outsmart the Man of Steel. *''Master Detective: He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of tracking his target with just their evidence and deducing most heroes' identities. *Multi-lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *Master Tactician: Being highly devious Batman is unpredictable in combat he utilizes cunning tactics to outwit foes human or otherwise. *Master of Stealth: His ninjitsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected, sneak up on people without being heard. *Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. | Strength = Batman engages in an intensive daily exercise regimen. In "Batman Begins" we observe him perform a one arm Pec Fly of approximately 180lbs (the weight of an athletic adult male) he's also bent still bars, and in one occasion was shown max bench pressing a weight of 1200 lbs. He's also been shown to carry 3 people on his body, without breaking a sweat, even holding Hal Jordan (195 lbs) with one arm. Also lift/press over twice his body weight above his head. His Leg Press capacity is well over 1500 lbs (as evidenced by his ability to execute such considerable jumps and leaps) | Weakness = Batman's principal limitation was that he is only human. Sufficient strength or weaponry could kill him as it would an ordinary man. Miscellaneous Wayne designs the costumes, equipment, and vehicles he uses as Batman, which are produced by a secret military division of Wayne Industries. Over the years, he has accumulated a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war on crime. The designs of most of Batman's equipment share a common theme of dark coloration with a bat motif. A prime example is Batman's car, the Batmobile, often depicted as an imposing black car with large tail fins that suggest a bat's wings; another is his chief throwing weapon, the batarang, a bat-shaped boomerang. | Equipment = Batman keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a yellow utility belt. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, batarangs, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun, and a "re-breather" breathing device. Recently, Superman had entrusted Batman with a ring made of kryptonite, to be used should the Man of Steel ever need to be reined in (due to being mind-controlled by a villain, etc.). | Transportation = Batmobile, Batwing, Batboat, Batcycle. | Weapons = Batarangs (several different types), small explosives, smoke and tear gas pellets. | Notes = * In a graphic novel entitled ''Batman: Son of the Demon (1987), Batman sires an illegitimate child with Talia al Ghul named Ibn al Xu'ffasch. According to editor Denny O'Neil, the graphic novel is considered non-canon, and does not fit into the continuity of the mainstream DC Universe. Recently however, writer Grant Morrison began scripting a storyline bringing the character of Ibn al Xu'ffasch (called Damian in this story) back into continuity. The canonical Ibn's relationship to Bruce Wayne, if any, has yet to be clarified. Batman #655 * He also abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, though he presents Bruce Wayne, his alter ego, as a borderline alcoholic (he creates this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it is champagne). Batman's refusal to drink is directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best physical condition. | Trivia = Recommended Readings *Batman: Year One *Batman: No Man's Land *Batman: The Killing Joke *Batman: Hush, Volume 1 *Batman: Hush, Volume 2 *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Batman: Dark Knight Returns, The *Batman: The Long Halloween *Batman: Dark Victory *Batman: Bruce Wayne: Fugitive Series. *Batman Begins: The Movie and other Tales of the Dark Knight. *Batman: Under the Hood *The OMAC Project *Infinite Crisis Related Articles * Batman cover art gallery * Batman image gallery * Batman appearances list * Batman quotes page * Batman Storylines * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) * Joker * Robin * Justice League of America * Knightfall | DC = batman | Wikipedia = Batman | Links = * The Origin of Batman at DC Comic's Heroes and Villains Page * * Batman article at Wikipedia * Batman article at Toonopedia * Batman article at Supermanica * Batman article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Batman page at DC Comics * Batman: Yesterday, Today and Beyond * Batman: The Dark Knight * The Batman at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' }} ---- Category:Detectives Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Batman Family members Category:JLA members Category:Justice League of America members Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:Outsiders members Category:Businesspeople Category:Modern